Breakaway
by Heiduska
Summary: Penelope's desire is to once pilot a plane and fly away. This is about her and how she wanted so badly to make her dream come true. Oneshot,Songfic


Hello again! I know that my other fic is still progressing, but I just thought to do this one-shot because I was up for it today. Oh, and this is also a songfic at the same time. The song Breakaway belongs to Kelly Clarkson, and Sucker Punch owns Penelope. Other than that, I own my OC's. Which don't really have a big part in this, but it's meant to be that way.

**This fic is dedicated for Airheartbabe because I know how she loves to read Penelope-fics.**

**Breakaway**

Penelope was just like the other girls in the little town she was born into. Or so they thought at first.

Penelope was a quiet little mouse. With her huge glasses and long blonde hair she didn't really differ from the others. Though in a matter of few years Penelope's parents soon noticed she was far more intelligent than the other kids around. She learned to write when she was only almost four years old and she learned mathematics so quickly her parents couldn't keep up with her calculations.

The more Penelope grew, the more she grew interested in all kinds of gadgets, like remote-controlled cars, helicopters and planes.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

When she was only twelve, she already had a huge desire to pilot an aircraft. Penelope wanted to fly around the world, to feel like a bird. One day she had made her first remote-controlled biplane and that day she promised to herself that when she had the chance, she'd fly away with a real biplane and go somewhere far.

Penelope's parents owned a company that made all kinds of computers. They had quite a lot money, but they weren't snobs. Sure, they had a big yard and suitable clothes and fancy cars, but their house wasn't any bigger than any of the neighbours. Penelope had a big room with all kinds of clothes and jewelery in her closets, but she couldn't care less of them.

Penelope couldn't tell her parents that she had used some repair parts from old computers to build her own prototypes, because she knew her parents would get sad about it. Her dad had always wanted for Penelope to continue leading the company someday. But Penelope had other plans.

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could breakaway_

When Penelope turned thirteen, her mother and father bought her her very first laptop. She found new friends from the internet and learned how to build even more difficult prototypes of different gadgets.

A year went and Penelope hadn't gave up her dream. To her parents' horror, she had even learned how to hack a computer.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

When Penelope turned sixteen, she wanted to find out when she could qualify a pilot's licence. She read about it and sighed when she found out she would have to wait for another two years before she could even try. She found out more about it, and to her horror she realized that with her bad eye sight she couldn't never become a pilot.

Feeling like someone would have just broken her heart, Penelope felt tears forming in her eyes and anger growing inside herself. Her biggest dream, shattered forever.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

The next day Penelope was in a really bad mood. Her mother asked about it when they were having breakfast but Penelope knew that she couldn't talk about it with anyone. They wouldn't understand...

Penelope dragged herself to her room and decided to turn the T.V. on. She didn't feel like doing anything right now.

There was the same document going on that Penelope had seen like three times before. It was about how old computer parts could be useful in building other machines. _Other machines..._

"That's it!" Penelope exclaimed excitedly and bolted up from her bed and ran to her closet. She had a false wall there, which would open up by pressing a button and reveal a secret working place were Penelope used to work every day. The room was filled with old computers, that's where they put them if they didn't need them anymore. It was always Penelope who volunteered to carry them there, if someone needed them someday.

Penelope had used them to build RC gadgets, but now she needed them to build something bigger. Her first, and very own, biplane.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

Penelope used her internet contacts to help her start the work, and after some sweaty days, nights, weeks and finally months, her work was coming to an end. All she needed was a matching propeller and the work would be done. Maybe some finishing touches after that, and the plane would be ready for Penelope to fly where ever she wanted.

"Maybe Sam knows where to get one..." Penelope mused and watched pleasantly how her work had proceeded this far. "Now where's my laptop.."

After some searching Penelope remembered that she had left it into her room. Getting the laptop would prove to be a little bit difficult, since she had told her mother that she had went to see one of her friends (the same lame excuse she used everytime when she disappeared to work on her biplane) so if her mother saw her... Penelope would have a lot of things to explain.

Luckily her mother was nowhere to be seen so Penelope quickly snatched her laptop and some extra batteries, and hurried back.

It was hard, but after two days of surfing Penelope found a perfect propeller for her biplane. When the propeller was home delivered, Penelope convinced her parents that it was just a new bookshelf she had ordered for herself because she had too much books. That was a fat lie, but what wouldn't Penelope do to make her dream come true?

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

Now there was only the hard part left: to get the plane into higher spheres. That would be difficult since the plane would make a lot of noise and her parents would notice it. She would have to wait until they left to a party or something.

Penelope used the time to her advntage; she read more "How to fly a plane"- guidebooks, managed to build a new bookshelf so that her parents wouldn't doubt her story, and made a little finishing touches to her plane.

One evening Penelope's heart jumped an extra beat when her mother spoke to her when they were having dinner. "Penelope dear, would you mind if your father and I went to the spa this evening? We wouldn't stay too long."

Penelope would have wanted to jump up and down from happiness but managed to sit still and answered seriously. "It's fine, I had to read some books anyways today."

Penelope loved her parents but this boring life just wasn't for her. So, when her parents left, Penelope breathed in the fresh air for a few minutes after saying goodbye to them. She had wrote a letter a long time ago, and after some hard thinking had decided to tell her parents the whole truth. She told everything, so that they would understand why she just _had _to leave.

Penelope clutched a little RC car in her paw and finally put the letter and the car into the living room's table, a place where they would surely notice them.

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

Penelope climbed inside the biplane, turned the ignition on, opened up a huge door that was often used in garages by pressing a button, and took off in a smooth glide. When the biplane was fully in the air, Penelope let the breath out she had been holding. The biplane was in the air, she had succeeded! She had built a biplane and without anynone else's help! Penelope's smile just widened when she started to fly farther and farther away from her home. Her dream had finally come true.

**A/N: I just LOVE that song! You just really have to listen to it to get the mood. If you liked/hated this, please review! You can really say if you don't like it, I want to get honest reviews! But please, no flames! **


End file.
